just happened
by weird and proud about it
Summary: Unos meses después de que Eva volviera a la Tierra, la joven piloto se entera que estaba embarazada. Pero un error hará que Eva críe a su hijo sola. Ahora 6 años después nuevos sucesos traerán a viejos amigos a la vida de Eva
1. Chapter 1

Oban Star Racers no me pertenece

El ocaso se situaba en la ciudad de Kansas, pronto la tarde le daría paso a la noche. Lo que significaba que el pronto llegaría. El cielo estaba despejado, lo cual le permitía ver perfectamente la mezcla de anaranjados y amarillos mientras el sol se escondía, de alguna forma aquel cotidiano hecho la llenaba de paz y la aleja del problema que la agobiaba. En cuestión de minutos la gran esfera radiante desapareció dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, o habría sido así de no ser por las luces artificiales de las casas de los vecinos y la suya. Maldijo silenciosamente a aquellas luces, extrañamente estar en la oscuridad de la noche le daba cierto confort natural. Un viento revolvió sus cabellos negros y rojos haciéndola levantar la cabeza en busca de algunas estrellas, las cuales no consiguió distinguir gracias a la contaminación lumínica del lugar, otra vez maldijo a la tecnología.  
Soltó un largo suspiro, se estaba tardando. ¿Habría tráfico o se habrá quedado horas extras en la compañía?. Capaz así seria mejor, aun no sabia que le diría o mejor dicho no quería decirle.  
Bajo su vista al objeto en sus manos y por un momento casi pudo jugar que sintió unas manos acariciándole la espalda. Inmediatamente cerro los ojos y apretó el objeto contra su pecho de manera inconsciente. Recién cuando se calmo, abrió los ojos y miro por millonésima vez aquella prueba. Dos lineas rojas, dos estúpidas lineas rojas afirmaban su mas grande temor. Lagrimas de frustración hicieron su recorrido por su cara empapando sus tatuajes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?.  
El sonido de un motor apagándose la saco de su ensoñación. ¿Cuándo había llegado?. Pronto el ocupante del vehículo bajo con una sonrisa en cara. "No le durara mucho" se dijo y hizo una pequeña oración para que cuando le dijera "eso" no le diera un paro cardíaco.  
-¿Eva qué haces aquí afuera?-.  
No obtuvo respuesta, la chica sollozó se levanto rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el buscando algo de confort. Al hacer esto su padre se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.  
-Ya esta pequeña-le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo, y cuando se relajo un poco hizo la pregunta.-¿Qué paso?-.  
-Lo siento papá-.  
-¿Lo siento?... ¿Por qué Eva?¿Que paso?-dijo mientras la separaba un poco para verle la cara.  
Ella evadió su mirada incomoda y luego se dijo que era ahora o nunca. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, su padre parecía ansioso por una respuesta. Se armo de valor y le dijo con voz entrecortada.  
-Estoy...embarazada-.  
Miro los ojos de su padre acrecentarse, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Se separo del abrazo y sollozo con la cabeza gacha. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el hablo.  
-¿De... de quién?-.  
Eso la descoloco y un escalofrió le atravesó la espalda. Aun recordaba bien esa noche, en su piel quedaron bien marcadas todas sus caricias, recordaba el sabor de sus labios y recordaba muy bien su lengua que no solo se paseo por su boca sino por todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo recordaba esos orbes azules oscurecidos por el deseo en el momento en que la hizo mujer Las manos de su padre la devolvieron a la Tierra al posarse sobre sus hombros.  
-Por favor Eva, ¿de quién?- dijo con un semblante serio, le temblaban un poco las manos, se notaba molesto pero se controlaba. Ya no podía hacer nada, así que por que ocultárselo.  
-Del príncipe Aikka-.


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos

Oban Star Racers no me pertenece

Sorry por tardar, tuve una sequía de inspiración, espero que les guste el cuento :)

"pensamientos"  
-0-0-0-0-0 escape time

Recuerdos

"Él debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades así que déjalo en paz"

Se levantó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos, gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente y la respiración agitada. "A qué vino ese sueño" se preguntó mientras trataba de calmarse. Cuando al fin lo logró, se dio vuelta para ver la hora en su despertador. "6:45 am, ya no tardará en despertar" pensó con una sonrisa. Volvió a recostar la espalda contra el colchón y miró hacia la nada pensando otra vez en lo que había soñado. Finos rayos de sol se colaban por sus cortinas rompiendo con la oscuridad del lugar, el silencio plagaba la habitación y la hacía sentirse en un relajante equilibrio. Pero eso no duraría mucho, ya que el sonido de unos pequeños y rápidos pasos se escucharon atravesando el pasillo, acercándose mas y mas a su habitación. Se le formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se envolvía con las colchas y cerraba los ojos.  
No pasó mucho hasta que la puerta se abriera y una pequeña figura ingresara. Al ver a Eva "dormida" sobre la cama, una picara sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acercó en cuclillas hacia la cama, en un vano intento de no hacer ruido. Y cuando estaba por hacer su travesura, un par de brazos la tomaron subiéndola a la cama y haciéndole cosquillas.  
-¡Jajajaja... no mamá... jajaja... ya basta...jajaja!-.  
-Esta bien-soltó a su victima, la cual continuó riendo unos segundos hasta relajar su respiración y volteo a ver a su madre. En solo ese pequeño instante, Eva pudo apreciar cuanto se parecían: el corto cabello negro, la carita redonda y la gran y picara sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Su hija era idéntica a ella, bueno, salvo por el bronceado tono de su piel y los brillantes ojos celestes. Lo único que agradecía a Dios era que había heredado sus orejas.  
-¡Mamá, va a temblar, te levantaste antes que yo!-.  
-Buenos días para ti también Maya-otro punto mas, definitivamente su peque a había sacado su personalidad.  
-¡No es solo un buen día!¡Es el mejor de los días!¿Sabes por qué mamá?-.  
-Mmm, ¿qué tendrá de especial este día?-fingió no saber.

-¡Mamá!-protestó la pequeña con los cachetes inflados.

-Jajaja, cierto es el cumpleaños de alguien, pero no me acuerdo de quién será-.

-¡Mío, mío, mío!-.  
-Por supuesto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi niña especial-.  
-¡Siiiiii!¡Y quiero muchos regalos!-.  
-¿Qué tal si empezamos con un desayuno y luego vamos por eso?-.  
-Siiiiii-.  
-¡Entonces a levantarse!-.  
No se arregló mucho, solo se puso una manga corta negra que la cubriera un poco mas (Eva sigue durmiendo con el mismo top que en Oban), alzó a su pequeña y después de una parada rápida en el baño, bajaron para que Eva preparara el desayuno mientra Maya dibujaba en uno de sus tantos cuadernos.  
Así era un mañana más en su nueva vida, salvo porque normalmente era Maya quien la despertaba, no sabía como pero cuando el sol se levantaba ella igual. No era que se quejara pero la vida de madre soltera era difícil y mucho mas cuando te mudaste de la casa de tu padre para tener más independencia. Claro, tenía el apoyo de su padre y amigos pero aún así era un trabajo pesado. Sonrió al pensar en ellos, aún embarazada a tan temprana edad nunca la trataron como a una perra cualquiera sino que se mostraron muy compresivos, brindándole todo su apoyo durante los meses del embarazo y en los 5 años que va criando a su pequeño angelito. Volteó el último de los panqueques y siguió con sus pensamientos. Si, era duro, nadie te enseña a ser madre y no tener una durante gran parte de tu vida lo dificultaba más. Sin mencionar el tener que dejar de ser una adolescente para pasar a tener que equilibrar el trabajo, escuela en su momento, los quehaceres domésticos todo entorno a las necesidades de su hija. Realmente agotador. Pero al ver a su pequeña, sabía que valía la pena, Maya era su mundo y no lo querría de otra forma.  
-Aquí tienes mi tesoro, una torre de panqueques-.  
-¡Siiii panqueques!-se emocionó mientras dejaba de lado sus dibujos y agarraba el jarabe para echarlo sobre la torre. Eva no pudo ni sentarse por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta."¿Quién sera tan temprano?"se preguntó cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-¡Buenos días chica!- La entusiasta que acaba de saludarla es Emily, la mejor de Eva en toda la Coalición Tierra. No más alta que ella, cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve y una de as chicas más locas y alegres con la que pudo haberse cruzado.  
-Buenos días Em, pasa, hoy estas temprano-.  
-Como dice el dicho, quien madruga Dios lo ayuda-dijo entrando a la morada-Además no me puedo perder la mañana de un día tan especial,¡¿a dónde esta la cumpleañera?!-.  
-¡Aquí Tía Emily!-.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi adoración! mira que te traje algo y espero que te guste!-.  
-¡A ver!¡qué es, qué es!- Miró a su mejor amiga sacar una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de su bolso y a su pequeña pegando salto de emoción, y de la nada le hizo recordar con gusto la vez que conoció en a Emily hace ya más de 5 años...

Flashback (5 años y 4 meses atrás)

Eva se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la secundaria con destino a la oficina del rector para recoger unos papeles. Ya estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y como no soportaba ir todos los días al secundario y encima aguantar las cargadas de sus compañeros, convenció a su padre para que la dejara estudiar en casa. Ahora solo necesitaba firmar unos papeles para terminar con el trámite y despedirse de ese lugar de una buena vez. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las últimas noticias sobre la guerra que se libraba a varios años luz de la Tierra. No mucho después de haber vuelto de Oban, los nourasianos entraron en guerra contra los Croogs y la Coalición Tierra ingresó al combate como aliada de Nourasia. De vez en cuanto pasaban noticias sobre el conflicto pero no era las noticias que ella quería. Lo único que le interesaba era saber de Aikka, cada día se preguntaba si el padre de su bebé estaba bien o aunque sea vivo. Sacudió la cabeza, estresarse con esas preguntas no le harían ningún bien a su hijo.  
-Mira, si es la perrita Wei-.  
Oyó decir detrás suyo, sabia quien era, o mejor dicho quienes. Siguió caminando, no valían la pena. Sin embargo no se deshizo se ellos.  
-¡Hey¡ ¡¿estas sorda o acaso no tienes modales?!-.  
-Si ¿por qué no saludas Eva?-.  
Mathew Foreman y Tim Daglas eran la prueba irrefutable de que la especie humana podía involucionar. Eran el par de vagos mas mujeriegos, machistas e idiotas que alguna vez haya conocido. Otra de las razones para no pisar más este lugar. De un instante a otro sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la aprisionaban en contra de los casilleros.  
-¡Ya déjenme!-.  
-Vaya que si sabes hablar, entonces por qué no nos saludaste-.  
-¡No tengo porque hacerlo, ya suéltame!-.  
-¡Que carácter! Si nosotros solo queríamos conversar un rato, no tienes por qué hacerte la difícil-.  
-¿Difícil? Si toda la escuela sabe que es una cualquiera- dijo el que la sujetaba mientras señalaba con sorna hacia su abultado vientre.

-Si, y ahora terminó como una vaca jajaja-.  
-No es para tanto Tim, para mi Eva sigue conservando algunos de sus encantos-Fue entonces que Eva vio un cambio en sus ojos.-¿Qué dices Evita?¿te parece si nos divertimos un rato?-.  
-¡Púdrete imbécil!-dijo mientras trataba de luchar contra el agarre, pero Mathew era más fuerte.  
-Pues pudrámonos juntos-comenzó a acercarse para juntar sus labios y es cuando llego al colmo. En un rápido movimiento Eva le propino una patada en los testículos e intentó iniciar la carrera pero fue detenida por Tim.  
-¡Auxilio!-.  
-¡Maldita perra, me la paga..!-no pudo completar la amenaza pues una pequeña pelota le impactó directo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.  
-¡Que carajos Matt!-.  
-¡Si no quieres terminar igual, mejor toma a tu amiguito y largo de aquí!-amenazó una chica rubia con una palo de lacross en mano. Si en algo era bueno Tim Daglas, era ser un cobarde. Así que soltó a Eva y se llevó a su amigo lo más rápido que pudo. Por fin Eva pudo respirar tranquila y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en los casilleros. Su salvadora se acercó inmediatamente.  
-¿Cómo estas?¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-.  
-No, solo necesito un momento-.  
-Esta bien, me quedaré contigo, este lugar esta plagado de idiotas-.  
-Si, por eso me largo de aquí-.  
-¿Estudiarás en casa?-Eva asintió.-Te envidio, ojalá mis padres me dejaran hacer lo mismo-.  
-No necesitas hacer esto-la pelinegra no entendía a esta chica, desde que los estudiantes se enteraron de su estado, literalmente toda la escuela la trataba de prostituta.¿Por qué ella seria diferente?¿sentiría lastima?Al diablo, ella no necesitaba esa basura.  
-Ya lo se, pero quiero hacerlo-lo dijo con tanta simpleza que Eva volteó a verla sorprendida.-jijiji, no es lastima si es lo que piensas, no soy de las que juzgan, por cierto mi nombre es Emily-le regaló una enorme sonrisa.  
-Eva-le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Eres la hija de Don Wei, ¿no?-Eva solo asintió.-Dime ¿eres piloto?-.  
-Era-dijo con melancolía, como extrañaba esos días en Oban. Parece que hizo una cara porque a continuación Emily cambio de tema.  
-Buena patada a los bajos, apuesto que el tonto de Mathew lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo contigo-  
-jajaja, no fue para tanto, lo mas genial fue cuando lo dejaste inconsciente con la pelota de lacross-  
-no hay de que-Ambas rieron por un rato.  
-Yyyyy ¿ya sabes qué es?-al ver que Eva no entendía, le lanzó una mirada a su vientre.  
-No he tenido suerte, parece que quiere que sea sorpresa-.  
-¿Y qué quieres que sea?¿niña o niño?-.  
-Solo quiero que nazca sano- .  
-Creo que eso lo desean todas las madres-.  
-Si creo, gracias-.  
-No hay de que-.

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese momento se hicieron las mejores amigas. Salió del sueño cuando su hija se puso delante de ella

-¡Mami mira lo que la tía Emily me regaló!-Maya alzaba en alto un vestido azul claro con toques de blanco.-¡Ahora solo me falta la tiara y seré una princesa!-. Como a toda niña de su edad, Maya soñaba con ser una princesa como los cuentos de hadas. "Si tan solo supieras".-¿Me la comparás verdad mami?-.  
-Por supuesto, será tu regalo de cumpleaños mi princesa-.  
-Hablando de regalos, te traje esto-dijo Em mientras le extendía una bolsa

-Em no tenias...-.  
-Calla, calla, de qué me sirve estudiar diseño de modas si no puedo vestir a mis mejores modelos-.  
-Gracias Em-.  
-Si,si,si se que me adoras, ve a probarte eso, yo vestiré a su majestad para su día en el centro comercial-.  
-¡Siiiii!-grito desde su silla la pequeña Maya antes de se cargada por su "tía" hacia su cuarto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez cambiada se acercó al espejo para verse mejor, su amiga le había traído un conjunto de una sin mangas blanca con volados en la parte del busto y un chupín negro pegado al cuerpo con tachas por los costados. Se dio otro vistazo, los volados de la sin mangas ayudaban a disimular un poco su busto que había crecido considerablemente después del tiempo en el que amantó a Maya, el chupín resaltaba su figura, ahora con sus caderas mas anchas pero con su abdomen igual de plano. Suspiró, ella había cambiado bastante durante su embarazo y los 5 años siguientes tanto psicológica como físicamente, ahora era más alta, su cabello había crecido un poco más aunque claro no mucho ya que lo prefería corto, su tatuajes seguían prominentes sobre su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos se había ensombrecido un poco pero el fuego de su alma seguía fuerte, aún tenia una fuerte razón para pelear.

-¡Mami te ves muy linda!- Y ahí venía corriendo con los brazos arriba para que su madre la alzara.

-Tu también mi pequeña-.  
-Yo digo que las dos se ven hermosas, ¿qué tal si vamos llendo?-.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Subieron al auto de Emily rumbo al centro comercial y por el camino madre e hija jugaban a las adivinanzas.

-Es blanco y rápido cuando hay apuros ¿qué sera?-pregunto Eva.

-¡Una liebre!-.  
-No-.  
-¿Un ratón?-  
-No-  
-Mmmm...-Mientras su hija pensaba, Eva se puso a mirar por la ventanilla y al pasar por un lugar, otro recuerdo pasó por su cabeza.

Flashback (5 años y 2 hs atrás)

Se sentó en el sofá con el control en mano, no había nada mejor para después de comer que una película. Con la otra acaricio su abultado vientre, ya no faltaba nada para poder sostener a su bebé en brazos. Muchos menos de lo que creía ;). De la nada sintió una puntada en el vientre y un líquido la mojó entre las piernas.

-¡Papá!-. En cuestión de segundo vio como Don Wei se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.  
-¿Eva qué sucede?-.  
-Creo... creo que rompí fuente-.  
-¡¿Queeeeé?!¿Ahora?¿Estas segura?-.  
-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!¡¿Y qué carajos estas haciendo ahí parado!?¡Llévame al hospital!-.  
-Esta...esta bien, vamos al auto-.  
Ayudó a su hija a levantarse y la condujo hacia el auto.  
-Respira Eva, todo va a estar bien-decía mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante

-Papá... ¿trajiste el bolso... con las cosas para el bebé?-.

-¿Ah?¿la bolsa?-.  
-¿Qué estas esperando?¡Ve por ella!¡Se supone que el experimentado aquí eres tú!-.  
-¡Vuelvo enseguida!-si supuestamente debería serlo pero jamas creyó que debería enfrentarse a un nuevo nivel de furia de su hija, cielos, ni Maya cuando estaba en su fecha gritaba tanto.  
-¡Más te vale!-dijo mientras se metía al coche. Su padre volvió como un haz (no quería enfrentarse a la furia de su hija). Pero en el viaje el verdadero infierno se desató. Las contracciones se hicieron más frecuentes y Don tuvo que escuchar como su hija lloraba, se retorcía del dolor y gritaba maldiciones a Aikka. Y aunque el príncipe se encontraba en la lista de las personas a las que quería partirles la cara, se dijo que cuando todo acabara debería lavarle la boca a Eva con jabón. Mucho jabón.  
Al llegar al hospital los enfermeros llevaron a Eva a la sala de parto mientras otros detuvieron al preocupado padre en la sala de espera. Los médicos le aplicaron la epidural para reducirle el dolor pero aún así dolía. Pasó más de una hora y durante ese tiempo habían llegado Stan, Koji, Emily y Rick, quienes se encontraban en la sala de espera acompañando a Don Wei, todos ansiosos por conocer al futuro recién nacido. Mientras dentro de la sala de parto, Eva estaba exhausta, no importara con cuanta fuerza pujara no parecía rendir ningún fruto.¡Dios! Odiaba estar sola, maldecía a los enfermeros por no haber dejado entrar a su padre, maldita sea, como quería que Aikka estuviera a su lado sujetándole la mano y susurrándole palabras de aliento que la ayudaran a seguir. Pero no, ella estaba sola en esto. La enfermera le decía algo pero ella ya no la escucha, estaba tan cansada que sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Y fue cuando una imagen fugaz le cruzó por la cabeza, la imagen de ella sosteniendo a su bebé. Su fuerzas se reanimaron, no podía aflojar, tenía que hacerlo por su bebé. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el bebé saliera.  
-Es una niña- fue lo único que escuchó antes de que se llevaran para limpiarla y cambiarla. No se relajó demasiado, quería a su niña en sus brazos. Sentía como si los minutos que pasaban eran horas. Pero todo cambió cuando la enfermera le trajo a un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, apenas la destapó y se encontró con el angelical rostro de una pequeña humana con la piel bronceada, cortos mechones de cabello negro salían de su cabecita y se vio de frente con unos brillantes ojos azules. No pudo evitar revisarle las orejas, suspiró aliviada, tenia las orejas humanas. No era que le desagradaran las orejas de elfo de su padre pero prefería que su bebé haya heredado las suyas. La enfermera se le acercó preguntándole si tenia un nombre para el registro. Eva sonrió y miro a su hija con orgullo.  
-Su nombre es Maya...Maya Wei-  
-Que hermoso nombre, que quede en el registro, Maya Wei, hora del nacimiento 00:01 hs de la madrugada del día 14 de enero-

Fin del Flashback

-¿Eva?-La voz de Emily la saco de su recuerdo

\- ¿Si?-.  
-Maya te habla-.  
-¿Si Maya?-.  
-Es una ambulancia¿verdad que si mami?¿verdad que si?-.  
-Si, adivinaste-.  
-¡Vivaaa!-.  
-Bien ya estamos llegando-.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron una buena mañana en el centro, sobretodo la pequeña Maya, que haciendo ojos de cachorro conseguía todo lo que le pedía a su madre y tía. Ya llevaban bolsas llenas con peluches, una que otra muñeca, varias pinturas, algunos nuevos cuadernos hasta un avión a control remoto. Y ahora se le había agregado el regalo de su madre que era una tiara de juguete con pequeñas piedras blancas y una grande azul. La niña no podía ser más feliz.  
Ya devuelta en el auto, la pequeña miró con curiosidad a su madre -¿A dónde vamos mami?-.  
-Es una sorpresa-.  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que apareció a la vista el edificio de Wei Raicers

-¿Tienes una carrera mami?¿Esta vez me llevarás contigo?- la misma pregunta de siempre, hace unos 2 años Eva había vuelto a correr y hace tan solo un año ya había ganado su primer título de campeona y ahora cada vez que se acercaban a los hangares Maya le preguntaba si podía llevarla con ella. "De tal palo tal astilla".  
_No en realidad-.  
-Oooohhh-.  
Al entrar, Emily aparcó enfrente del salón principal de la compañía, las tres salieron del auto y al abrir las puertas del gran salón

-¡Sorpresa!-.  
-¡Siii!- el salón se encontraba adornado con motivos de princesas y justo en el medio se encontraban su padre, Rick, Stan, Koji y los compañeros de jardín de Maya junto con algunos padres.-¡Gracias, mami, eres la mejor!-.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Emily, Eva y una dormida Maya se encontraban de regreso a casa. La cumpleañera se la había pasado una jornada llena de diversión y por lo tanto agotadora, no era de sorprenderse de que cayera dormida en los brazos de su madre una vez terminada la fiesta. Le alegraba el corazón ver a su hija tan feliz, hacía que todo el esfuerzo de las semanas previas a la celebración valieran totalmente la pena. También se sentía muy agradecida con sus amigos que le dieron una mano con los preparativos. Siempre estaban allí para ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Sobretodo su padre. No era de sorprenderse que al principio Don Wei no le agradara el hecho de ser abuelo a esa edad (ni que fuera tan joven ¬¬) pero fue uno de sus pilares durante el embarazado, sin mencionar la cara que tenía al tener en brazos a su nieta por primera vez fue tan tierna que no se le borraba de la cabeza.  
-¿Otra vez metida en tu cabeza Ev?-.  
-¿Eh?-.  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?-.  
-Si lo se ¿por qué lo dices?  
-No te hagas, durante toda el día estuviste distraída, yendo a no se dónde en tu cabeza- le lanzó una mirada seria antes de volver su vista al camino.-Además Maya me contó que te levantaste primero que ella esta mañana, y eso querida, no es normal-. Quedaron en un silencio por unos momentos.-¿Qué te ocurre?-.  
-Solo un mal sueño...un recuerdo-.  
-¿De...aquel día?-.  
-...si-.

Flashback (4 años y un mes atrás)

Estaba a tan solo un mes del cumpleaños número 1 de su pequeña pero increíblemente eso no le interesaba en este momento, por fin después de mas de un año la guerra entre Nourasia y los Croogs había terminado, dándoles por fin la libertad a los nourasianos y ahora la noticia con la cual había soñado hace tanto ocurría, el príncipe Aikka estaba en la Tierra. Bueno, también el rey Laos y algunos consejeros de la Corte Nourasiana, todos para poder acordar una alianza con la Coalición Tierra. Y justamente ahora ella se encontraba en un auto a las afuera de Washington junto a Emily para poder verse de nuevo con el príncipe, mientras su padre se encargaba de Maya.  
-¿Estas lista?-.  
-Yo nací lista-. O por lo menos eso esperaba. Había imaginado tantas veces su rencuentro con el príncipe y mil veces mas el cómo juntos criarían a su hija. Juntos, como una verdadera familia. Y ahora que tenia la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría. No importaba cuan nerviosa estuviera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se metió entre la multitud hasta llegar a las barras de seguridad. Al parecer el presidente quería dar una gran bienvenida a sus futuros nuevos aliados y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que con un gran desfile. Varias carrozas y autos pasaban, algunos con senadores y diputados, algunas traían soldados, héroes de guerra, pero hasta ahora no veía a Aikka.  
-¡Eva mira allá!-siguió con la vista hacia donde señalaba Emily, y ahí estaba, una carroza de pie junto a su padre, estaba Aikka. Si que había cambiado, su cabello había crecido al igual que su estatura, se había vuelto mas musculoso pero no exageraba, sus ojos azules seguían igual de brillantes y esa sonrisa que ponía mientras saludaba a la gente la encantaba, sin dudas se había puesto muy guapo.

-¡Aikka!-gritó a todo pulmón pero cuando el volteo a verla sorprendido de un instante a otro volteo la mirada completamente ignorándola mientras pasaba la carroza. Eso la dejo helada, sin poder articular ni una palabra.  
-pero a ese qué le pa...¡Eva!¡¿a dónde vas?!-  
Salió corriendo. "No, no, esto no se quedará así". Llegó hasta el final de las barras y vio como las carrozas entraban a un edificio desapareciendo de su alcance. "No, esto no se quedará así".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con esfuerzo logró escalar y pasar un muro que conectaba con el lugar donde se estaba llevando la reunión, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una ventana, una puerta o un ventilúz por donde pudiera colarse adentro. No tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar por sentía como le doblaban el brazo y la ponían de rodillas

-¡Aaaahhh!¡Suélteme!- trató de forcejear pero el hombre le dobló más el brazo.  
-Señorita esta en propiedad no autorizado ¿Qué hace aquí?-.  
-Soy amiga del príncipe tengo que hablar con él-.  
-Si como no-.  
-¡Es cierto maldito idiota!-.  
-Si claro, vayámonos antes de que la arreste-.  
-¡Déjeme, tengo que hablar con el príncipe!-.  
-¡Suéltela!-Una nueva voz se hizo presente, no era la del príncipe pero igual era conocida. Eva levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el maestro de esgrima de Aikka.  
-¿Esta seguro?-  
-Si, y déjenos solos- El guardia la soltó y se fue del lugar

-Canaan, nunca estuve mas feliz de ver...- se detuvo cuando el levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

-No mal interpretes, solo te ayudé porque el principie me encomendó darte un mensaje-. Puso una sonrisa, al parecer Aikka si se dio cuenta de que estaba entre la multitud.-El príncipe te pide que lo dejes en paz- Sintió como le hacían añicos el corazón.  
-¡¿Qué?!¡pero tengo que hablar con él, es muy importante que me escuche!-.  
-¿Acaso no escuchas?, el no quiere verte. El príncipe debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades, así que déjalo en paz, tu sola presencia lo molesta-No dijo más, ni siquiera la miró, se dio la vuelta mientras ella caía al suelo de rodillas con un hueco en donde antes estaba su corazón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en ese banco, mucho menos supo cómo había sacado fuerzas para llegar hasta esa plaza. Le dolían la cabeza y los ojos, tanto llorar no le hacía bien pero lo necesitaba. Es decir, qué más puedes hacer para desahogarte cuando la persona que en algún momento amaste con todo tu corazón y a quien le entregaste todo te dijera que no eras más que una molestia en su vida, encima por medio de otra persona. ¿Qué m***** había visto en Aikka?. Sabía la respuesta, pero dolorosamente todo había sido una mentira, una máscara que usó para aprovecharse de ella. Y ahora no solo ella debía vivir con su error, sino también su hija. ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?!.  
-¡Eva!-"justo a tiempo Emily".-¡¿Dónde haz estado?!¡Me tenias muy preocupada!-.  
-En ningún lado-contesto seca.-Vámonos a casa-.  
-¿Espera qué pasó?-no obtuvo respuesta-¿Y qué hay del padre de Maya?¿no irás a hablar con él?-.  
-¡Maya no tiene padre, solo a su madre y nada más!-. Se alejó de allí maldiciendo el día que había conocido a Aikka.

Fin del flashback

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se despidió de su amiga y caminó hacia su casa con Maya en brazos. "Al diablo el pasado, su presente es bastante bueno". Llegó a la puerta y mientras sacaba las llaves un resplandor la encegueció durante unos segundos-.

-Tanto tiempo Molly-.

Al fin, me tomó mucho terminarlo, espero que les guste. Recuerden acepto consejos criticas lo que sea. Hasta otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 la propuesta

**Holiiisss mil sorry por tardar tanto pero aquí está el tercer cap. Disfruten. PD: Oban no me pertenece**

Capitulo 3 La propuesta

-Tanto tiempo Molly- escuchar su voz la hizo salir del asombro y poner una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.  
-No ha sido tanto tiempo Jordan- se dio vuelta para ver a su ex-cañonero y ahora Avatar.-Solo pasó un mes, normalmente estas mas tiempo lejos de nosotras-.  
-Tan cálida como siempre ¿eh?, ¿ni siquiera merezco un saludo o un abrazo?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la entrada en su forma humana. A pesar de ser tan joven al asumir el puesto de Avatar, Jordan había aprendido rápido como controlar sus nuevos poderes y se había acoplado bastante bien a sus nuevas tareas.  
-Mientras no despiertes a la bella durmiente- soltó una pequeña risa cuando él replicó que ya tenía practica en eso.  
-Me alegra que estés aquí Jordan-dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos cuidando de no despertar a la niña.  
-A mi también me alegra, aunque me hubiera gustado haber llegado para la fiesta-le susurró al oído antes de separarse un poco y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran por algunos momentos, lo suficiente para que Eva apreciara los rasgos que habían cambiado en su ex-compañero, su rostro había madurado, se había pegado un estirón, había aumentado su masa muscular y el rasgo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus ojos ya no más oscuros sino un dorado brillante. Se podía quedar embobada mirando aquellos orbes dorados durante horas cual colegiala enamorada. Pero el encanto siempre acaba cuando uno de los dos alejaba la vista, en este caso Jordan, después ella imitaría el gesto un tanto avergonzada.- ¿Yyyyy?¿no me invitas a pasar?-.  
-Ah...si, por supuesto, déjame que abra-.  
-¿Cargo a Maya?-.  
-No, puedo sola-.  
Ambos entraron a la casa y Eva dejó al Avatar en la planta baja mientras ella subía para acostar a su pequeña. Cuando bajó se encontró con el joven Avatar esperándola al pie de las escaleras y mirándola intensamente, no supo que decirle por lo que se quedaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.  
-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-inmediatamente su semblante cambió y le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras asentía

-Nunca he rechazado una comida gratis-.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Bip* *bip*  
Apenas sonó la alarma, sacó el segundo plato de pasta con salsa de hace un día que había recalentado en el microondas y lo llevó a la mesa donde Jordan estaba terminando el primero.

-Aquí tienes-dijo mientras le servía el plato y retiraba el otro, escuchó un gracias y luego el inconfundible sonido del ahora Avatar engullendo lo que tenía en frente suyo. Solo negó con la cabeza, Jordan siempre sería Jordan, Avatar o no.-Quién diría que de la chica rebelde del equipo Tierra saldría tan buena cocinera-.

-Tuve una hija y no me podía alimentarla con cosas que me trajera el delivery-

-Touché- Eso fue lo último que se escuchó por un momento, el siguió comiendo solo que ahora silenciosamente y ella terminaba de lavar los platos. No era que no le gustara el silencio, pero en esta ocasión había algo extraño en el ambiente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que él volvió a romper el silencio.

-Yyyyyy ¿cómo ha estado?-

Una sonrisa cálida se asomó sobre su rostro justo antes de darse vuelta para mirarlo al rostro.  
-Y como siempre: activa, curiosa, divertida, un poco arrogante y muy alegre, muy parecida a su madre jeje-.

-y a su padre- abrió bien los ojos, no sabía si había escuchado para la m***** o si Jordan en verdad había dicho, o murmurado, eso. Decidió ignorarlo y terminar con su tarea.

-¿Y tu estas?-

-¡Excelente! tengo salud, trabajo y una hermosa niña que corre hasta por las paredes- Se dio vuelta otra vez regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio estas bien?-volvió a preguntar dejando de lado la comida. Eso la confundió pero decidió seguir con el entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! además cuando no estuviste cerré la temporada de carreras con otra victoria y cierta pequeña empezó con sus lecciones de nado que tanto me estuvo insistiendo, qué más podría pedir-finalizó sentándose frente a él

-jaja, me alegro-volvió sus ojos a su plato y empezó a jugar con la comida. Bien eso fue suficiente.

-Fin del show Jordan, ¿qué te ocurre? estás actuando raro- Jordan apenas levantó la cabeza del plato.-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-.

Jordan soltó un suspiro y mirándola directamente habló.

-La verdad es que no vine de visita Eva-. Luego de nuevo el silencio. Pero ella no lo dejaría así, ahora que había hablado no lo dejaría flaquear.

-¿Entonces a qué viniste?-

Otro suspiro, Jordan parecía estar debatiéndose entre sí debía continuar o no.

-Las cosas no están bien, el que haya intervenido en la guerra entre los nourasianos y los krogs trajo varias dudas sobre la imparcialidad del avatar-

-Esos malditos Krogs, no saben...- paró en seco cuando lo vio levantar la mano.

-No son solo los Krogs, varios planetas consideran que he estado beneficiando a varios planetas más que a otros-.

-Eso no es cierto, haz ayudado a reconstruir muchos planetas y los Krogs son unos malditos, no entiendo cómo alguien puede estar de su lado-

-Pues así no lo interpretan varios pero igual no importa, hace una semana logré calmar un poco los humos durante una reunión con los representantes de los planetas disconformes, pero tuve que hacer algo-En ese momento su mirada se volvió mas intensa, Eva solo asintió la cabeza en señal de que continuara.-He acordado hacer una carrera, 100 mundos compitiendo entre ellos por un premio-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿No estarás pidiéndome que compita?-.

Vio como se rascaba incómodamente la nuca.-La verdad es que si-.

-Jordan-lo miró con severidad

-Por favor Molly, las reglas serán parecidas a las de Oban, los pilotos tienen prohibido, terminar con la vida de sus oponentes a propósito-.

-Pero aun así pueden derribarte, tengo que cuidar de Maya no pienso arriesgar mi vida en una de esas carreras, hay otros pilotos en la Coalición que querrían hacerlo-.

-Vamos, eres la mejor piloto Star Racer de la galaxia, en serio te necesito en esto-.

-¡No! ¡Ya pasé por esto y no quiero repetirlo!-.

-Molly piénsalo, si lo Krogs ganan el premio esto terminará mal-.

-¿Cuál es premio Jordan?¿Es algo sobre los poderes del Avatar?

-¡¿Queeé?!¡¿crees que soy así de irresponsable?!-.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-Es que no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa- Vio como ella lo miraba como queriéndole clavar varias dagas.- ¡Pero te juro que no es nada de convertirse en nadie ni nada!-.

Eva bajó la cabeza, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, qué carajo tenía Jordan en la cabeza, él más que nadie supo todo lo que sufrió durante las carreras de Oban, sabía que tenía que cuidar de Maya y sobretodo sabía del miedo que tuvo de volver a las carreras por creer que podría terminar como su madre y dejar a su niña huérfana. Ser el Avatar no hacía iluminar sus neuronas.

-Se que tienes miedo-lo escuchó decir.-Tampoco quiero que revivas lo que paso en Oban y créeme que si hubiera una mejor opción ni siquiera te molestaría con esto pero no hay de otra, en verdad necesito que participes-

-Lo pensaré- era prácticamente un si pero no dejaría que él lo supiera.

-¡Mucha gracias Molly sabía que podía contar contigo!-

-¡Dije que lo pensaría!, pero ya que estamos, ¿dónde sera la carrera?-.

-En Alwas, no te tienes que preocupar por nada salvo entrenar, en exactamente dos semanas una de mis naves vendrá a llevarte directo a Alwas-.

-Ajam-le respondió un tanto fastidia por la información extra, pero entre su enfado se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante.-Dijiste que compiten 100 equipos-.

-Así es, sera bastante entretenido-le sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Y Nourasia compite?- eso si que le quitó la sonrisa del rostro y lo obligó a ponerse serio.

-No han respondido a su invitación...aún-.

Estaba por decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de cierta pequeña en pijamas.

-Mami...¡Tío Jordan!-en ese segundo que vio a su "tío" se le fue la somnolencia de la cara, vio como Jordan se levantaba para ir a cargar a la pequeña.

-¡Holaaa!¿cómo anda mi princesa?-

-con sueño- dijo mientras refregaba uno de sus ojitos celestes.-¿Por qué no viniste a mi fiesta?-ahora lo miraba con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento mi princesita, me hubiera encantado pero tuve cosas que hacer-Al ver que la pequeña no cambiaba su expresión, entró en marcha su plan.-Pero te traje un regalo-. Se regocijó al ver como la pequeña cambiaba su expresión de enfado a la alegría.-¿Sabes que las princesas usan muchas joyas?-

-Si, hoy mamá me compró una tiara y la tía Emily muchas pulseras que hacían juego-.

-¿Pero alguna te compró un collar?, como por ejemplo ¿este?-dijo mientras hacía como que sacaba un collar de su oreja.

-¡Wow, que bonito!-. El collar era de una piedra negra pulida y en ella estaba tallado el símbolo del Avatar, el cual extrañamente estaba brillando.

-Si, además trae buena suerte-.

-¡Genial!-.

Por mucho que le gustara mirar esa escena tan enternecedora, tenía obligaciones de madre que cumplir. En este caso que su angelito durmiera apropiadamente para que no despertara todo gruñona al otro dia.

-Ejem, ¿se puede saber qué hace la princesa fuera de su torre a esta hora?-.

-Tuve una pesadilla-.

-Oh, mi amor, ya pasó todo esta bien ahora-dijo mientras tomaba a Maya de los brazos de Jordan y la acurrucaba en los suyos.-Vamos a la cama-.

Madre e hija subieron las escaleras seguidas del joven Avatar. Al llegar a la habitación, Eva arropó a Maya mientras que Jordan le traía un conejo de peluche con el cual siempre dormía.

-¿Me cantan una canción para dormir?-. Una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se formó en sus labios. Ninguno pudo negarse a su petición

\- Esta niña tiene sueño

tiene ganas de dormir

tiene un ojo cerrado

y el otro no lo puede abrir

-Duérmete mi niña

duérmete mi sol

duérmete pedazo

de mi corazón

No hizo falta más que esas dos estrofas para que Maya ya no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos y soltara un bostezo. Eva se acercó a darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, luego Jordan imitaría el gesto solo que en la frente de la ahora dormida niña. Ambos se miraron con un sonrisa de satisfacción y salieron de la habitación en silencio.  
Ya en el pasillo, los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Lo que había pasado no era nada nuevo, desde que la conoció Jordan, siempre que estaba presente, trataba de ayudar a Eva en el cuidado de Maya. Y definitivamente había tomado el rol de padre sustituto para su hija, aún cuando su pequeña lo llamara tío.  
-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?-  
-Por supuesto, sabes que el cuarto de huéspedes siempre esta listo para ti-  
-Muchas gracias-De repente vio como acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sin embargo solo se quedó quieta ahí, esperando. Lentamente Jordan acercó su rostro al de Eva y ella instantáneamente cerró los ojos aun esperando. Luego sintió sus labios presionados sobre su frente, tal como lo había hecho con Maya, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que él la estaba mirando directo y con una cálida sonrisa. Poco después se separó y le deseó dulces sueños mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Eva solo lo imitó y al llegar al su cuarto se desplomó sobre su cama mientras mordía su labio en frustración y rabia. Era obvio que Jordan no la besaría, el ya no la amaba, no después de lo que había echo.

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Holiwiiis, me pongo de rodillas y pido disculpas. Les explico qué pasó, si quieren léanlo. La verdad es que durante todo diciembre estuve con viajes de hockey y por la universidad, súmenle la sequía de inspiración que tenía y la falta de concentración y tenemos un receta para el caos. No trato de justificarme solo les cuento qué pasó. No tengo excusas. Bien en fin. ¿Qué tal? Espero que no sea muy corto . Como verán en la descripción del fic una de los personajes que iba a aparecer si o si era Jordan y ¡aquí esta!. Bien, pero seguro se seguirán preguntando ¿en dónde carajos esta Aikka?. Aunque no debería decirles, como una pequeña compensación se los cuento, el recién aparecerá en el siguiente episodio (alguien en Nourasia tiene que confirmar la presencia en la carrera después de todo X3), aunque la verdad prefiero centrarme mas en Eva y Maya por ahora, si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica déjenla en los comentarios y si no los compensé con mi buena acción XD responderé en los comentarios las dudas que tengan (Hasta donde pueda así no spolie los sig caps). Bye gracias por leer XDDDDDD Ah y Feliz Año Nuevo :D**


	4. Chapter 4 respuestas

Holaaaa, he vuelto muajajajaja. Oban no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Advertencia la primera parte en medio fogosa o eso intente que fuera X3.  
Sin mas que decir, ahora les presentoooooo...

Capitulo 4: Respuestas

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, saboreando aquel dulce sabor que solo ella poseía. No pasó mucho hasta que la necesidad de profundizar el beso se hiciera presente.  
Lamió la comisura de sus labios pidiendo su permiso para ir por más. Escuchó una pequeña e inocente risa y a continuación le abrió su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron un batalla que obviamente él terminó ganando. Para su desgracia la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.  
Mientras recuperaba el aliento, no se resistió a observarla. Un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas contrastando a la perfección con su pálida piel y combinando con el rojo de su cabello y los brillante rubís que tenía como ojos.  
No resistió más y volvió a besarla con pasión y locura, mientras sujetaba con una mano su cadera y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos y empezó a jugar con su cabello.  
La temperatura subía más y más y todo explotó cuando una traviesa mano se coló por debajo del top de la chica, haciéndola gemir instantáneamente.  
Por impulso la tiró sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella. No sabía cómo lo hacia pero de una forma u otra ella acaba con su cordura y eso sinceramente le encantaba. Otra vez la joven pelirroja se le adelanto, abrazándolo por el cuello y susurrándole algo al oído

-"Te amo"-.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente. Sudor corría por su piel morena, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se pasó la mano por su rojiza cabellera. Otro sueño con ella, diferente escenario pero siempre era ella. Esta vez los dos estuvieron en su cuarto, soltó un gruñido al pensar en lo "exquisito" que sería eso.  
Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, debía sacarse esos pensamientos impuros de su cabeza, pero más que nada ahora necesitaba con urgencia una ducha bien pero bien helada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez fuera de la ducha, fue directo a cambiarse pero no antes sin detenerse frente al espejo, no sabía por qué pero hoy se tomó un tiempo para evaluar los cambios en su apariencia. Durante estos últimos años había ganado masa muscular, no excesivamente pero sin duda estaba mejor físicamente a comparación de cuando participó en la Gran Carrera, miró su rostro el cual definitivamente ya no era el de un adolescente, había madurado. Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su cabello había crecido, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su ojos azules habían perdido brillo, no era algo que no se esperaba, después de cargar con el destino de tu reino sobre tus hombros y de sacrificar todo lo que alguna ves haz querido si que era desgastante para el espíritu. Su mirada volvió a su torso desnudo y miró con recelo la cicatriz que recorría de izquierda a derecha su torso. Eso solo era muy pequeño a comparación de los miles de recuerdos horribles que la guerra contra los krogs había dejado marcados en lo profundo de su memoria.  
Soltó un suspiro y fue a terminar de cambiarse. Ya no volvería a dormir ni aunque lo intentara, así que aprovecharía el pequeño tiempo que había ganado para relajarse. Pero primero tenia que comer algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salió rápido de la cocina y se escabulló a uno de los jardines. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía algún momento para si mismo, sin embargo en este momento no se decidía por cuál opción era la mas adecuada para aprovecharlo de la mejor manera. Podría practicar con el arco, ir a meditar, leer alguno de los libros de la biblioteca o podría montar a G dar y escapar del palacio por un buen rato. La última era la opción mas tentadora

"¿Cuándo se había convertido en un rebelde?" pensó con una sonrisa soncorrona. Era tan obvia la respuesta, desde que cruzo caminos con cierta ruda y encantadora jovencita de la Tierra.  
Sin darse cuenta había recorrido todo el trayecto desde la cocina hasta el jardín sur. Sin duda alguna ese era su lugar preferido en todo el castillo, no solo era un punto apartado de otras zonas del castillo sino porque todo ahí se complementaba perfectamente. Las flores plantadas de determinada forma que los colores contrastaran y combinaran correctamente, la variedad de las mismas, algunas nativas y otras exóticas de otros planetas, con una gran fuente en medio adornada con estatuas en honor a Sekai y Nouram. Por el momento se encontraba iluminado por el gran sol de Nourasia, aunque el prefería verlo de noche iluminado a la luz de las dos lunas del planeta.  
Por el momento dejó de lado sus otras opciones y se puso a caminar por el lugar admirando cada clase de flores que habían plantado, hasta divisó una que lo hizo parar en seco. Un arbusto alto lleno de flores de un rojo intenso, casi todas bien abiertas y al tocarlas sintió la suavidad de los pétalos e inhalo su dulce aroma. Esa flor fue un regalo por parte de la Coalición Tierra, un rosal si recordaba bien. Delicada, de un dulce aroma y roja.  
-Tan igual a ti mi princesa-Bueno capaz no parecía tan delicada por fuera pero él que la conocía bien sabía bien que bajo esa máscara de rudeza y rebeldía se encontraba una delicada dama.  
Y otra vez ella estaba en su cabeza, pero cómo no podría estarlo. Desde que la conoció siempre se llevó una sorpresa, a simple vista parecía una chiquilla despistada y fácil de impresionar y verla pararse frente a él respondiéndole tan rudamente y con una pisca de arrogancia cual brava guerrera lo dejó sin habla. Conforme avanzaba la carrera sus sorpresas no parecían tener fin y cada día sus sentimientos por la joven piloto crecían más y más. No obstante, como en toda "historia de amor" hay complicaciones. Las cosas que tuvo que hacer para Toros y Kross lo hicieron quedar como un mentiroso, como un traidor. Aunque ella no perdió su fe en el sino no lo habría ido a buscar, no lo habría ayudado en contra de Kross y definitivamente no se habría entregado a él.  
Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, esa noche fue la mejor noche que había pasado en toda su vida. No solo por lo que habían hecho sino con quién lo había hecho, en ese momento ya no tuvo mas dudas de que ella era indicada y estaba seguro que no amaría a otra persona en toda su vida. Pero como todo un estúpido tenía que haberlo arruinado. Su mente viajó a aquel día.

Flashback (4 a os y mes atrás)

Su padre le había pedido que lo acompañara a la Tierra para firmar el acuerdo con el presidente de la Coalición. Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar eso y no dudó en aceptar ni un segundo. Durante tres días estuvo en una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, hasta Canaan lo descubrió con una expresión soñadora unas cuantas veces. Pero como evitarlo, ahora se encontraba en la nave a tan solo un viaje de estar en el mismo planeta con ella. Las posibilidades de reencontrarse eran mas altas que nunca, incluso esto le daba la oportunidad de cumplir con su promesa. El tan solo imaginar a Molly en Nourasia con él era el sueño más hermoso que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, y estaba a poco de hacerse realidad. O eso pensaba.

-Hijo mio-la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

-Si su majestad-

-Necesito hablarte un momento, es muy importante-

-Si su majestad-

-Aikka durante este último año demostraste gran valentía y lealtad hacia tu pueblo, lo cual me tiene muy complacido y orgulloso-

-Gracias su majestad-

-Sin embargo, he recibido una noticia de parte de Canaan que me tiene algo preocupado-

-¿Cuál podría ser?-la pregunta pareció molestarle al rey, aunque no le importaba tanto ya que silenciosamente le rogaba a Sekai que no se refiriera a Molly.

-Me refiero a tu "relación" con la piloto terrestre, ¿me podría explicar eso?- lo miró con severidad y se sintió atrapado. Su padre era muchísimo más estricto que su maestro de esgrima.

-Solo somos amigos-debía lucir nervioso porque su padre frunció el ceño casi instantáneamente

-¿Hijo mio debo recordarte cuáles son tus responsabilidades como futuro rey de Nourasia?-.

-No su majestad, aunque no veo la relevancia en este asunto-.¿Por qué había dicho eso? ahora si que estaba en problemas.

-¡Porque eres el futuro heredero al trono y la Corte nunca te aceptará si andas por ahí con una amante de otro planeta!-.

-¡Solo somos amigos!-se sorprendió al escucharse gritar y también su padre. Pero solo fue por unos minutos.

-Canaan me informó que los vio juntos en numerosas ocasiones y que durante las noches salias sin ninguna explicación, espero que no hayas cometido un error-.

-Lo repetiré padre, solamente somos amigos-

-¿Y una amistad vale lo suficiente como para faltar a tus responsabilidades como príncipe y poner en riesgo a tu reino?-.

-No es cualquier persona con la cual he entablado una amistad, Molly una chica valiente, leal y de un corazón puro, se asemeja mucho a varios de los caballeros a los cuales les he confiado mi vida, sin mencionar el hecho que las decisiones tomadas durante la alianza con los Krogs fueron erradas-.

Terminado el discurso ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos, hasta que su padre cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a verla-.

-Pero padre, he dado mi palabra de que la traería a conocer nuestro reino, qué seria de mi honor si no cumplo mi palabra-prácticamente se levanto de su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos, su padre no podía hablar en serio.

-¡Sin peros príncipe Aikka!¡Al final de mio reinado deberás estar listo para tomar el trono y convertir en el nuevo líder de nuestro pueblo!¡Aún cuando trataste de ocultarlo, tus sentimientos por esa joven se muestran fuertes!¡Y si tú no le pones fin a esto, yo lo haré!¡El heredero al trono de Nourasia no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con una alienígena!-

Su padre se retiró del camarote sin decirle ni una palabra mas, tampoco ni que hubiera podido responderle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace pocas menos de media hora había llegado a la Tierra, a un lugar llamado Washington o algo así, el presidente en persona los había recibido junto a un pequeña flotilla de humanos con aparatos extraños que disparaban rayos que encandecían sus ojos, por algunos instantes cegándolo. El presidente no parecía darle importancia mientras camino por un pequeño trayecto que unos guardias despejado para ellos, lo siguieron a una nave extraña y larga, uno de esos guardias la llamó limusina. Dentro tenía asientos suficientes para todos, incluyendo a los representantes de la corte nourasiana. Que planeta mas curioso, aunque en este momento no podia apreciarlo tanto, las palabras de su padre le habían traído una gran tristeza pero no podía mostrarla, así que disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Viajaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una gran caravana, el presidente les explicó que entrarían en un tipo de plataformas móviles por el medio de muchas personas, dijo que era un tipo de espectáculo para la gente de la Tierra, una forma en la cual los humanos le darían la bienvenida. Dijo que lo llamaban desfile.  
Fue tanto extraño pero a la vez agradable. Miles de personas se habían tomado el tiempo de venir a recibirlos, al parecer los terrestres también eran criaturas hospitalarias. Trató de poner buena cara y saludar, pero aún así la tristeza no desaparecía. Sabía que nunca lo haría.  
-¡Aikka!-esa voz, giró la cabeza al instante y ahí estaba. Molly, su princesa terrestre, estaba ahí parada en medio de la multitud, pero como siempre se destacaba. Estuvo a punto de sonreír y devolverle el saludo. ¡Por Sekai y Nuram! Quería saltar, estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Pero no lo hizo, no tuvo el valor, solo giró la cabeza y la ignoró.

Fin del flashback

-¡Príncipe Aikka!-. Reconoció la voz de su maestro llamándolo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en su cabeza?. Suspiró, había desperdiciado su pequeño tiempo libre.  
-¿Si Canaan?-.  
-Sus majestades requieren de su presencia en el salón del trono-.  
Suspiró de nuevo.-Voy enseguida-.  
Ahora dependiendo de lo que sus padres quisieran significaría cuan más duro se volvería su día.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un guardia anunció su llegada y a continuación ingresó al gran salón en el cual lo esperaban el rey Laos y la reina Nori, cada uno sentado en su respectivo trono. Saludó educadamente y se arrodilló ante ellos, esperando para saber que otro pedido recibiría por sus padres. (Si supiera lo que le esperaba ;)

-Príncipe Aikka, hijo mio, el Avatar nos ha invitado a una carrera en espíritu de celebración de la paz que ha reinado durante estos a os en la galaxia-

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta "¿podría ser?".

-Como nuestro representante durante la Gran Carrera de Oban, he decidido que eres el más indicado para participar en representación de nuestro reino durante esta nueva competencia, ¿estas de acuerdo con mi decisión?-.

Era raro que su padre le pidiera opiniones en el momento de tomar decisiones, muy pero muy raro. "Al xarhkx con eso, era la oportunidad por la que había rezado, seria un estúpido si la desperdiciaba".

-Si, padre-. La expresión de su padre se mantuvo seria pero en la cara de su madre se pintó una enorme sonrisa, decidió pasar de largo ese detalle. Por ahora.

-Muy bien, se te entregará la invitación junto con las instrucciones provistas por el Avatar esta madrugada, por ahora dedica el día a entrenar, necesitas estar en las mejores condiciones para este desafió.

Al escuchar el "puedes retirarte", hizo una reverencia y apenas salió del salón del trono una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había caído la noche, en su mano se encontraba las instrucciones enviadas por Jordan, sabia que debería tratarlo con respeto, después de lo que había hecho por haber salvado a la galaxia de Canaletto, por haber ayudado a su reino durante la guerra contra los Krogs, por haber salvado a Molly de ser coronada Avatar. Ese era el por que.  
-Molly-  
No era secreto la rivalidad que sostuvieron para ganar el corazón de la joven piloto, jamás en su vida se hubiera visto a él en medio de un pleito por un mujer, menos una humana. Y aunque había ganado en esa ocasión, la victoria era efímera. Al final ninguno había conseguido nada. Él por ser un cobarde y no enfrentar a su padre, y Jordan al haberse sacrificado por ella tomando el mando de la galaxia.  
Volvió su mente a las instrucciones, la nota decía que la carrera se libraría en Alwas dentro de medio ciclo lunar, no era mucho tiempo pero bastaría. Pero eso era irrelevante, registró la lista de planeta invitados, buscando uno en particular. Soltó un gruñido cuando leyó Kramn pero no desistió en su búsqueda. Y por fin la encontró.  
-Coalición Tierra-.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco, en serio era la oportunidad que había pedido. Salvo porque Jordan estaría ahí. Era muy posible que otro conflicto se desencadenara, sobretodo si la representante de la Tierra era ella. Pero qué tonterías pensaba. Seguro sería ella, era la mejor piloto de la galaxia después de todo. Volvió a centrarse en ella, definitivamente estaría molesta, la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo. Y ahora que estarían en el mismo planeta Jordan aprovecharía el momento, estaba seguro. Sin embargo él tenía una ventaja, ella se había entregado a él, no lo habría hecho con cualquiera ¿no?. ¡Por supuesto que no!.  
Tendría que calmarse, su mente estaba muy dispersa, debía tener una buena participación en la carrera después de todo. Aunque era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería volver a verla, tenerla en sus brazos, besar sus deliciosos labios pero sobretodo enmendar las cosas, aún cuando lo metiera en problemas con su Corte.

-Pronto nos encontraremos Molly, mi princesa de la Tierra-.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en la Tierra

Era un domingo soleado en Kansas. La temperatura y el sol del momento creaban el escenario perfecto para una día familiar en la pileta. Eso era justo lo que habían decidido hacer madre e hija con la adición de cierto ex-cañonero y ahora Avatar.

-Vamos princesita ya te falta poco-Jordan alentaba a la pequeña Maya quien ponía todo su empeño en nadar hasta donde estaba él.

-¡Lo logre!-gritó cuando por fin alcanzó los brazos de su tío, para luego ser alzada.-¡jajaja, bájame tío Jordan, me hace frió, jajaja!-

-Enseguida pequeña. ¡Eva vamos!¡Ven aquí!-le dijo a la joven que se encontraba tomando sol en la orilla mientras leía una revista.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor mami, vamos a divertirnos todos juntos-.

Suspiró dejando de lado la revista, siempre que se enfrentaba alguna petición de su pequeña terminaba derrotada y hoy no sería la excepción.

-De acuerdo- Se sacó las sandalias y se tiró de bomba a la pileta comenzando una guerra de salpicazos, luego la pequeña Maya siguió practicando su nado yendo una y otra vez de los brazos de Eva a los de Jordan y viceversa. Por último jugaron a pasarse una pelota inflable que Eva había traído.  
Y cuando estaban por salir

-¡¿Una foto?!-de dónde había salido el fotógrafo, no lo sabía pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para replicar al escuchar el SI combinado de Jordan y su pequeña.-Señorita por favor júntese un poco más-.

"Y por qué no"

-Digan queso-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había sido un día de diversión, el que casi la hallan arrastrado a la pileta definitivamente había valido la pena. Sacó su vista del camino por un instante para ver en el asiento de copiloto a Jordan, quien estaba cargando a una dormida Maya mientras le acomodaba algunos de sus cabellos.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar, en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban frente a la casa de la joven Wei. Aparcó el auto y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Jordan. Extendió las manos para recibir a su hija, pero el joven Avatar tenía otros planes -La vas a despertar, además tú la tienes todos los días, préstamela hoy-  
Eso la sorprendió un poco pero a la vez la enterneció, así que no insistió mas. Mientras iban hacia la casa, Jordan volvió a abrir la boca.  
-¿Qué tal salimos en la foto?-.  
-Bastante bien-.  
\- No me mientes?-.  
-Míralo tú mismo-. Ya frente a la puerta alzo la fotografía donde se veía a Jordan en el medio abrazando a Eva con un brazo y a Maya con el otro. Cada uno con una sonrisa y la pequeña Maya con dos dedos en alto forman el símbolo de la paz.  
Jordan solo asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.-Bastante bien-.  
-¿Qué quieres para cenar?-.  
-La verdad Eva...-  
-¿No te quedas verdad?-. Lo miro un poco entristecida.  
-No, yo...-  
-¿Te vas tío Jordan?-. Ninguno supo cuando despertó la pequeña pero agradecieron que lo hizo antes de que Jordan hubiera dicho algo comprometedor.  
-Si, tengo cosas que hacer-  
-Nunca estas mucho tiempo con nosotras-dijo la niña mientras inflaba los cachetes.  
-Lo se y lo siento mi princesa, prometo que volveré pronto a visitarlas y te traeré otro regalo-  
-Mmmmm-dijo no muy convencida mientras seguía con sus cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido. Al ver esto Eva fue a salvar a su amigo.  
-Maya ¿por qué no vas a lavarte las manos? Hoy haré tu comida favorita y podemos encargar unos helados,¿te gustaría?  
-Bueno-no estaba tan animada pero por lo menos era algo.-Adiós tío Jordan, promete que volverás pronto-  
-Lo prometo, adiós princesita-. La besó en la frente y poco después Maya desapareció en las escaleras.  
Jordan soltó un suspiro y salió de la casa. Eva solo lo siguió.  
-Es solo una niña, hay muchas cosas que no entiende-.  
-Eso no lo hace mas fácil, tu hija tiene poderes que sobrepasan el control del Avatar-lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-¿De donde los habrá sacado?-.  
-Es igual a su madre-.  
-De eso no hay duda-. Se le quedó viéndola por un rato, hasta que cerró los ojos y alzó los hombros.-Supongo que nos veremos en dos semanas-. Dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar la pequeña escalinata del pórtico

-Aún no he dicho que si-

-Si, si claro, nos vemos en dos semanas-. No volteó a verla inmediatamente solo la despidió con un movimiento de la mano. Solo hasta el último momento cuando estaba bañado en una luz amarilla la miró y le dedicó una gran y cálida sonrisa.  
Ella solo devolvió el gesto antes de volver a entrar.

**¡Holaaa gente! No esperaron tanto esta vez, ojalá les haya gustado. Bueno aprovecho este pequeño momento para decirles que ando con un libro por leer y unas cuantas actividades para el ingreso a la universidad, por lo que tendré que dedicar todo mi tiempo a eso. Desde ahora les pido disculpas por si estoy ausente pero tengo que si o si ingresar. De hecho ahora acabo de terminar tipo 5:30 am para poder publicar. En realidad lo terminaré publicando tipo 6 porque debo hacer la corrección. En fin, no importa, me divertí haciéndolo. **

**En cuanto a la historia, si, desde ahora les anuncio que habra lemon, pero no se preocupen cuando publique el capitulo pondré una advertencia al principio del cap y señalizare dentro del cap la parte lemon, solo por si no les gusta. No es para que se pongan ansiosos, creo que tardará unos cuantos capitulo en llegar esa parte. Depende cómo lleve el resto del fic. No me decido si hacerlo tan largo o algo rondando los 10 capítulos, lo que si prepárense que la carrera empieza en el siguiente capitulo. Bss, acepto criticas opiniones, sugerencias. Mil gracias por los comentarios, me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo. Adioooooooooooooooooooooooosssss!. **

**Ah y Utatane Armstrong espero que esto haya contestado tus dudas ;) bye otra vez, iré a dormir**


End file.
